Cities Skylines (mobile game)
:This article is an idea about the mobile port of the computer video game '''Cities: Skylines'. For the original game, see [[wikipedia:Cities: Skylines|''Cities: Skylines'' on Wikipedia]].'' :This article is intentionally named '''Cities Skylines (mobile game)' due to MediaWiki limitations. The correct name is Cities: Skylines (mobile game).'' Cities: Skylines is a city-building game by the Finnish game developer Colossal Order and published by Paradox Interactive. Video game journalists perceived it as a competitor to 2013 city-building game SimCity. On April 21, 2015, Skylines was released for iOS, Android, Windows Phone, Windows Store, Windows RT, Windows Mobile, BlackBerry Tablet OS, Symbian, Firefox OS, BlackBerry OS, Sailfish, and BlackBerry 10. Gameplay Cities: Skylines is a single player open-ended city-building simulation. Players engage in urban planning by controlling zoning, road placement, taxation, public services, and public transportation of an area, working to maintain the city's budget, population, health, happiness, and employment, air, water, and noise pollution, traffic flow, and other factors. Players start with a plot of land - equivalent to a 2 km x 2 km area - along with an interchange exit from a nearby freeway, as well as a starting amount of in-game money. The player proceeds to add roads and residential, industrial, and commercial zones and basic services like power, water, and sewage as to encourage residents to move in and supply them with jobs. As the city grows beyond certain population tiers, the player will unlock new city improvements such as schools, fire stations, and waste management systems, tax and governing edicts, and other features to manage the city. One such feature enables the player to designate parts of their city as districts. Each district can be configured by the player to restrict the types of developments or enforce specific regulations within the district's bounds, such as only allowing for agricultural industrial sectors, offering free public transportation to residents in the district to reduce traffic, or increased tax levels for high commercialized areas. Buildings in the city have various development levels that are met by improving the local area, with higher levels providing more benefits to the city. For example, a commercial store will increase in level if nearby residents are more educated, which in turn will be able to allow more employees to be hired and increase tax revenue for the city. When the player has accumulated enough residents and money, they can purchase neighboring plots of land, allowing them to build up 8 additional parcels out of 25 within a 10 km x 10 km area. The parcel limitation is to allow the game to run across the widest range of personal computers, but players can use Steam Workshop modifications to open all 25 parcels if their computer can handle this size. The game also features a robust transportation system based on Colossal Order's previous Cities in Motion, allowing the player to plan out effective public transportation for the city to reduce traffic.7 Roads can be built straight or free-form and the grid used for zoning adapts to road shape; cities need not follow a grid plan. Roads of varying widths (up to major freeways) accommodate different traffic volumes, and variant road types (for example roads lined with trees) offer reduced noise pollution or increased property values in the surrounding area at an increased cost to the player.10 Modding, via the addition of user-generated content such as buildings or vehicles, is to be supported in Skylines; the creation of an active content-generating community is an explicit design goal. This content will be available for download from the Steam Workshop.811 The game includes several premade terrains to build on, and also includes a map editor to allow users to create their own maps, including the use of real world geographic features. Mods are also available to affect gameplay; prepackaged mods include the ability to bypass the aforementioned population tier unlock system, unlimited funds, and a higher difficulty setting. Category:Video games Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:IOS games Category:IOS Category:Missing images Category:2015 Category:Android Category:Android Apps Category:Windows Phone Category:Windows Mobile Category:Windows RT Category:Symbian Category:Firefox OS Category:BlackBerry OS Category:BlackBerry 10 Category:BlackBerry Tablet OS